Infect me with life
by G.M.V. Misteor aka Mad Reader
Summary: the Being doomed to death... Rescue?


name: Infect me with life.

Autor: G.M.V. Misteor aka Mad Reader

Beta: no

Fandom: Fairy Tail.

Genre: one-shot, angst, romanticism.

Pairing: Lucy H. \ Loki

Disclaimer: All names of characters and plot belong to Hiro Mashime.

The status: complete

The maintenance: the Being doomed to death... Rescue?

From the author: in general, I very much would like to create something similar, on fairy. As it has turned out, to you to judge.

You can hear this history and accept for the. Got used to leave all feelings inside, behind side internal and external world. You understand that will soon die. It is necessary to nobody, but all the same you surround itself with senseless communications, futile persons to which the cover you is necessary only, that remains with all the heart. Whether there is it there? In it the huge hole for certain gapes. You should die, that has broken laws of this world, the most inviolable, and there is no justification. You, the tool in hands of the person, have gone against the will of the owner. The reasons aren't important. There was only that should happen. When it is guilty of death of the person, most it would be desirable to pay for it.

You disappear, slowly but surely. In impulse of feelings you try to captivate that crack in shower that was formed, having pressed to yourself... The friend? right... Whether she will understand you? What will think? Though, probably, not so important.... But all it has occurred because of friendship, once for a long time. This communication helps to go on desperate acts, sometimes bitter, obstinate. And payment now is not only possibility deprivation to see the best friend, but also... Emptiness torments. However you about what aren't sorry, after all it knowingly. You have put an end to tortures of the person close to you.

Now ahead of anything, zero. You are traitor. Simply you leave in non-existence, without chance to see again to whom so has got used who became expensive. All these years, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds you existed only thanks to the will power, desire to resist. Opposition to people, but not to laws of life, the higher matter is possible. You - piece of this matter? Not capable to return to it. Without desire to find understanding, has locked it in the depths of closet under name heart.

The majority of people concern the subordinates as to callous beings, the weapon which will resignedly follow them, in any situation to substitute strong as it would seem, shoulder. But all of us own, individual character is had. Simply there is no right to show to emotion. Yes, after all "such" all will endure. Time, space will cure all. However the patience bowl is overflowed, and dare at madness, pernicious for the life. And the gratitude isn't so necessary. Words aren't necessary. Acts are eloquent only.

The history has development. It stops you, when you already one foot in non-existence, on the brink of breakage. Gives a hand to the help, such fragile and at the same time assured. You think that disappearance process is already irreversible, and don't wish to deliver even the smallest pain and to it, and all to the rests. You do not wish to leave about yourself any memory. It especial, you feel it. Is glad to tell to it that was happy to meet such person on the course of life.

She says that won't surrender, and necessarily will help.

Process is irreversible. Spiritual energy inevitably leaves you, but it should be so.

It gives that energy that is... Wishes to disappear, too?!

How she doesn't understand, what is it sin? Also it is impossible to admit that it has fallen and on it too.

To change laws, rules? It will call only anger of that, the higher. One more acknowledgement. Prohibition to come back in the, native world.

It... She tries to resist to it. But, words you will not change, the decision is accepted.

**To care of feelings of the friends - not sin!** Even at it, she searches... Searches understanding, pardon for companion. She is ready to die...

Has come so far... Means, the rule is erroneous? The king has accepted influence?

_You have sinned for the companions, Leo... But, I will try to rescue you. For the sake of all radiant, I will consider this case, as exception. Leo, I will allow you to return to the world of constellations._ Now, you should right a wrong. To become support for the friends, and to live for any of the friends, whatever insignificant it was. There is a lot of nobleness in it, in desire to overcome all it... To Protect someone.

You can't tell anything, without having words as though all words have run low, as parts in sand-glass. Only tears. Pleasures, thanks with which you cover, at all without knowing, what for. _And all it were made by it._ This person has allowed to you sense to live further. Now you aren't lonely. Again you can become support, its main support. Always to please her.

_**I love Lucy.**_

Now you can tell, express it. The love gives new forces, erases all old, leaving only that is really necessary for you. Leads первозданности. There is only that space world and it, that is expensive you and her. Friendship. Guild. The smile on lips, plays its fire eyes. You are ready on improbable for the sake of its protection. Sincere harmony is the main thing. Force. Real force. Trust, association for victory over infringers of harmony. At all you do not presume to harm it, the master. Calmness preservation contrary to any sneers.

_I thought, You trust me?_

**Precisely.**

_Since I have met Lucy, I have restored the true force of star spirit. No... The Meeting with Lucy in itself has made me more strongly._

And I am ready to show this set of times.

The star spirit always battles for the master.

_Even, if we in big to debt to the enemy, for the sake of the master we are obliged to destroy him._

Because it...

_It..._

**Our pride!**

And even if the pain burns body, you... Infect me with life!

I wish to feel your heat, but I truncate all similar... Not to break trust... You haven't understood, correctly?

To my love you forever and ever believe... Know that I not nearby. But, if you want it...

Keeping the house, it silently touched bunch of keys. Here, its friends, companions. Keys to them. To their understanding? The person and star spirit. She really likes them and appreciates. The real master.

The only thing... Than all the same the spirit differs from the person? At everyone the individual, originality, pride. Here only have eternal life. At everyone miscellaneous to it the relation. Loki it was ready to leave it. To lose only... Correctly, it especial, distinct from all. For me? Yes... Its words. It after all that he feels, not simply debt. And the answer to it was the smile and silence. What do I do and did?

Thoughtfulness tear has rolled down on the person, reserving brilliant particles. It has risen, doing the mechanical, fulfilled movements, putting feeling, soul in them.

How he has felt it?

Aura of light at the moment of occurrence. Spirit of constellation of the Lion before it.

He also doesn't look back, trying to understand, where is... Simply easily and, at the same time, with feeling looks at it. Silence, silence. Who will interrupt?

- Loki... - It has lowered sight, in indecision... It didn't break the established pause. - you after all... You like? - It has lifted eyes, a bit uncertain, with desire to learn.

- Yes. - Corners of lips were covered with sincere smile. The pathetic voice, not capable to lie.

- I... I don't know... - She has again looked away. Indecision... What, again silence, hitch? It is necessary to cease to leave all it on tide of life. - I wish to understand it.

Points of Loki have flashed on soft to lamp light. Are removed...

She looks in these mirrors... The mirrors of soul opened for it. What can they call? Warmth, something twisting in spiral... In breast. Excitement, hands grow cold, the blood stream leaves them, the head is turned... Directly as in the book. The prince on white game, mine? And I just have realised it?

Her face was dawned by smile, kind, liking... Eureka!

Time... Yes, it has come... Really? But not to believe this smile it is impossible... Something was replaced in it, metamorphosis.

It has reduced distance. Affinity, as then... Emptiness Filling in shower.

Fingers compress chin, lips aren't strained any more by smile... The Soft contact, two beings... Together, nearby. But, only seconds. Discharge... With blissful smile on lips, it disappears, without having told words.

Whether there was it dream, fiction? Who knows...

_**Infect me with life...**_


End file.
